Recently, various services and additional functions provided in electronic devices have expanded. To improve effective values of the electronic devices and satisfy various demands of users, a variety of applications executable on the electronic devices have been developed.
The electronic device stores and executes default applications manufactured by a manufacturer thereof and installed therein and additional applications downloaded from an application sales website through the Internet. The additional applications may be developed by general users and registered on the sales website. Thus, anyone who has developed applications may freely sell them to users of the mobile devices on the application sales websites. Accordingly, at present, hundreds of thousands of free or paid applications are available to the mobile devices depending on the specifications of the devices.
Among the hundreds of thousands of applications, some applications provide a notification service for an event occurring in the application. For example, an email application provides a notification notifying reception of a new e-mail and an instant message application provides a notification notifying reception of a new message.
The aforementioned notification service is generally provided for execution of an application in a single electronic device. As various auxiliary devices (for example, a smart watch, smart glasses, and the like) connectable to an electronic device have been developed and spread, there is a need for a method for smoothly providing a notification service to the auxiliary devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.